


Blue roses and sweet mint.

by bakusuki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakusuki/pseuds/bakusuki
Summary: She liked the way that he would guide her down to the gardens, the way that he would look back at her with glee enveloping his youthful features. She was fond of the way in which he had talk about flowers, knowing their names and the meaning of colours, she had even promised herself that when they had more time, she would ask him to teach her the meanings. She was fond of the flower bouquets that he would bring her, the ones in which he had picked and made himself. She was fond of all the little things, from the way he spoke to way his smile could replace the sun, to the way in which his eyes twinkling beneath a velveteen night, and how stars and newfound hopes were reborn within the very hues of his eyes. It caused only a pained ache within her chest to imagine leaving him behind. He would not be left behind. She would refuse to allow it.MC is tired of waiting, waiting for the next day to come, waiting to be told when she can leave, waiting to be rescued. She decides to take matters into her hands by first, rescuing Ray, and then she'll rescue herself.





	1. Promise.

Her head aches, _no_ , it throbs, though it hurts less than it did yesterday, and yet, more than she had first anticipated. Sleep was once a gift, something she endured so peacefully and willingly, and enjoyed too... Now it comes as it pleases, _little by little_ , creeping up upon her when she doesn't expect it, and even then, it is  _just_  enough, and then, there are nights where it doesn't come at all. She thinks of  _him_  during that time, the boy who calls himself Ray but has an air of mystery to him. The boy with the wondrous eyes that leaves her questioning between what is of reality and what is of fantasy. The boy with the soft voice and a delicate face to match. The boy who inquires as to whether she'll leave him, and how he cannot bare such a thought. It's within those secluded moments where she finds herself wondering if he will be saved when V and Seven come for her. She imagines that Seven wouldn't approve of her suggesting they bring Ray back with them, and if he doesn't agree, then Jumin or Jaehee would find a reason as to why they shouldn't do so, until they could ensure he was safe. Even then, that might be too late. She almost finds herself laughing at herself for merely thinking that someone else would give Ray chance, aside from her, and scolds herself for selfishly promising that she would never leave him.

The truth is,  _she hates this place_. She despises the restriction that confining walls seem to possess over her, she has never been one for restriction and hates how she isn't entirely free to do as she pleases. There are rooms on her floor that she can access, but after a while, even discovering the new rooms and boundaries, becomes far too little, for someone who wishes to wander. She imagines that she should hate him,  _he_  brought her here after all, under false pretences that she would test a game out for him. Call her a fool,  _she is_ , after all. She doesn't hate Ray however, she finds him curious, and finds that there is an element of sadness and pain to him. She tells herself that she would one day like to pick him apart in order to discover what broke him to the point of no return, but almost fears what she might hear and see. She has her own little quirks and flaws, but she can't say that she is as fragile as Ray. Ray is like a new born bird in its first attempt to fly, or a fresh blanket of snow, maybe even a porcelain doll, an unsteady hand may cause him to shatter.

She places her phone upon the window sill momentarily, and peels herself from the spread of the bed sheets, in order to faintly stretch before she's completely satisfied. She assumes that her phone will ping any time now, signalling a new chat room has been opened, and partly assumes it could be Zen sharing his selfies, or potentially wanting to talk about a new opportunity, which she always gets excited about to hear. Either seems appealing and she fights the want to smile at the very thought. She also supposes that it could be Yoosung seeking some sort of comfort within a light that isn't within his reach, or Jaehee asking if she had eaten and looked after herself. She's also half expecting a knock at the door,  _his_  knocks are always gentle and precise, there is also an element of patience to the way he knocks, as if he wishes not to alarm her. That knock never comes however, and she decides to suppress the mild annoyance. Of course, she tells herself that she may have been expecting too much from him, and he did say that he had to make preparations, and that included preparing things with his 'Savior' too.

The ping finally comes, and it is a refreshing feeling to find that it's currently Zen and Jumin that are within the chat. The notification pops up briefly to allows them to know that she had entered the conversation, they probably don't notice at first, as Zen was delving into the depths of attempting to pull at Jumin's surface claiming him to be a robotic force of nature, whereas Jumin seemed more content on enduring his remarks, and later providing his own jokes, that were only textbook funny, if you understood the context. Thankfully, she too had quite an acquired sense of humour and found herself humming in amusement.

**Jumin:**  Oh, MC, you're here.

**MC:**  Jumin, you noticed.

**Jumin:**  Of course. I was allowing Zen to have his moment, however.

**Zen:**  Uhm, hey MC. 

**Zen:**  Ignore CEO-in-line. He's such a pain.

She notes the sound that falls between her lips, the sound audible to her, but can only be insisted as a mere 'haha' to the others.  _Such a shame_. She would one day like to witness Zen's enthusiasm face-to-face, and endure the jokes swapped between Jumin and Seven. She cannot deny that she would also like to hear and witness Jaehee's excitement over Zen firsthand, and she imagines the body language that Jaehee endures when she is excited. She'd like to hug Yoosung too, and remind him that darkness doesn't last for too long, and that Rika would have preferred him to adorn the light. She'd like to one day see V face-to-face and potentially see him smile in a way the others claim they haven't seen him smile in a long time.

The conversation ends sooner than she had first expected, with Jumin insisting that he must help in preparations for the party, and Zen soon claiming that he should probably pass time by working out. MC, on the other hand, had insisted that she had invitations to respond too, and promised that she'd remain safe until V could get here, although part of her is almost begging that they would talk a little longer. Jumin bids her a good evening, and suggests that they may talk after he had finished paperwork, whilst Zen reminds her to keep her phone close, so that they could talk later on. She  _always_  keeps her phone close, she doesn't wish to miss a thing they say, but mostly because she doesn't wish to miss his phone calls. 

Now she's left in silence, sat cross legged upon a bed that seems far too big for her, in a room even bigger. She recalls that Ray said he had chosen everything in the room with her in mind, and she can see, that was entirely the truth. Everything is well placed and intricate, there are flowers and other little decorations, small potted plants and a vast collection of various candles, all of different colouring and smells. There are several small shelves too, and all adorn things different to the other. One holds glass figurines, white pottery that have been individually sculpted to look like a person, with a blue pattern to bring life to a once lifeless figure. There is one particular that she finds most curious, and you could suggest that she was almost envious of how beautiful a glass figure could look. This one is a little bigger in comparison to the others,  _heavier too_. This one plays a soft lullaby when the key is turned, and the figures move in small circles. There is another shelf of old books, she can tell just by their binding. Her lips purse in curiosity as she steps upon the tips of her toes just to run the pads of her finger tips amongst them.

That's when she hears another ping. Another chat room has opened, this time it's Yoosung, Jaehee and Jumin - just as promised - though looking back over the few missed messages, she could see that Jumin had yet to involve himself. Perhaps he was busy.

**Yoosung★:**  MC! Hey! You're here.

**MC:**  I am. How're you?

**Yoosung★:**  Me? I decided to play LOLOL. We beat a dragon!

**MC:**  That's nice.

If she would have had time, she would have changed her response, or provided something else in order to feign interest. Usually, she was quite interested in what they all had to say, and despite her strictness of maintaining a healthy balance between reality and fantasy, she often endured listening to Yoosung and encouraged him to tell her more. She always listened to everything that they had to say, from supporting Jaehee and her tiring routine, to buying into Seven's jokes in order to trick Yoosung, to listening and congratulating Zen when he spoke of practice and opportunities. She would stick around longer to hear what Jumin had to say, even when Zen insisted listening to him was no good. It was nice to witness Jumin's sense of humour, as well as enduring the several images of Elizabeth the 3rd. She liked V too, he was a little quieter in comparison to Jumin, but also didn't seem as refined him. There was something tranquil about him, something peaceful.

**Yoosung★:**  Are you okay, MC? You seem tired.

**Jaehee:**  I agree.

**Jaehee:**  You are safe, aren't you?

**Jumin:**  It is vital that you sleep right in order to provide the best work.

**Yoosung★:**  Now he talks!

**Yoosung★:**  But Jumin is right.

**MC:**  I'm tired, Yoosung.

**Jaehee:**  I would recommend a cup of hot milk, if possible, before bed.

**MC:**  That's not it, Jaehee.

**Jumin:**  Didn't you say you were tired?

**MC:**  Yes, but... Not that sort of tired.

**Jumin:**  Hmm. Meaning?

**MC:**  I'm tired of waiting to be saved.

**Jaehee:**  Luciel and V are working as fast as they can to help you.

**Yoosung★:**  Just hang in there, MC!

Just hang in there? She has been, and it is exhausting. She pauses briefly in order to place her phone down into her lap, and carelessly rubs over tired eyes with her palms. She was thankful that Seven and V are coming to help her, she really was, but she had also made a promise to Ray, and if she couldn't stay here with him, she wanted him to come with her. She wouldn't consider it love, nor pity that she should save him as well as save herself, but she had become immensely fond of him. She liked the way that he would guide her down to the gardens, the way that he would look back at her with glee enveloping his youthful features. She was fond of the way in which he had talk about flowers, knowing their names and the meaning of colours, she had even promised herself that when they had more time, she would ask him to teach her the meanings. She was fond of the flower bouquets that he would bring her, the ones in which he had picked and made himself. She was fond of all the little things, from the way he spoke to way his smile could replace the sun, to the way in which his eyes twinkling beneath a velveteen night, and how stars and newfound hopes were reborn within the very hues of his eyes. It caused only a pained ache within her chest to imagine leaving him behind.  _He would not be left behind_. She would refuse to allow it.

**MC:**  I have to hang in there, I made a promise to someone. But I don't think you understand what I mean.

**Jaehee:**  Then explain, MC. We cannot help you otherwise.

**MC:**  I don't think that it is something that you can help me with.

**Yoosung★:**  Is something wrong, MC?

**MC:**  I'm not a damsel in distress, and I am grateful to Seven, and V. But I cannot wait here any longer, expecting people to risk themselves for me.

**MC:**  And there is someone that I need to save.

**Jumin:**  You're wanting to save a stranger?

**MC:**  He isn't a stranger. He's my friend, Jumin.

**MC:**  I made a promise that I would stay with him. If I leave him, I fear that I will be like everyone else that has left him before. As I cannot stay with him, I want him to be rescued. I want to save him.

**Jaehee:**  Isn't that dangerous, MC? If you believe that he is in danger, Luciel may know someone else who would help him.

**Jumin:**  Our priority is you. We can do checks afterwards, and help anyone who is deemed innocent.

**MC:**  I fear that may be too late if we do that.

**Yoosung★:**  You're always so kind, MC. We've only known you a little while, but you've cheered us on, and helped us.

**Jumin:**  I cannot deny that I believe you're a good person. But, we must do this right.

**MC:**  Thank you Yoosung, Jumin.

**MC:**  I know you mean well too.

**MC:**  But I've made my decision. I need to save him.

It is her, who is quick to sign out of chat room before anything further can be said. They will probably deem her as reckless after this, and perhaps, she is reckless for deciding something without actually thinking it through. She imagines that Seven will know of this soon, and V will follow. She assumes that they'll message her, or phone her in the efforts of changing her mind, or insisting on how reckless it would be to intervene. God, yes, they are right. This is reckless, it is the most reckless thing that she had ever decided on, but she had mulled over it, and mulled over it some more, and her decision was final. She would save Ray, even if it meant that she would lose her life in doing so, she had to ensure that Ray would be safe. V would ensure Ray protection, and whilst Jumin seems to often distance himself from his emotions, she also knew that he had a beating heart within him.

She places her phone down in front of her, wide eyes still entirely focused on the chat room notification before her, she could re-enter the chat room, since Zen had also joined, so maybe she could say hello to him. Though, it would seem a little rude for her to wish a hello to Zen and ignore the others, in the efforts of not being talked out of her decision. In fact, she was half assuming that Zen would phone her any time soon. She had to realise, that was always the case. If something happened that involved her, Zen was one of the first people to phone in order to ensure her safety. She closes her eyes briefly, allows thick and long lashes to flutter against the span of her cheeks, she buys herself time to think, though she needn't think too much. She refused to change her mind.


	2. Blackberries and thorns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ray?”
> 
> “Yes?”
> 
> “If I ever had to leave, would you come with me?” The wondrous colouring of his eyes lands upon her. She has her back to him, and she is absentmindedly allowing her fingers to run over the heads of the flowers, soaking in the soft feel of the petal between agile digits. He finds her question to be one that is curious – is she thinking of leaving? Does she want to leave him? Or does she want to go wherever he goes?
> 
> “Are you wanting to leave, MC?”
> 
> “No, Ray. But, if I had to leave, and I asked you to come with me, would you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I finally did an update for this, and I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out!
> 
> Feel free to find me over on Tumblr @katcchans.

The call came shortly afterwards, after she’d washed her face, and moisturised her skin, washed her hands and brushed carefully through loose strands of hair. She’d expected the call, but she had expected it to be Luciel, or even V, attempting to talk her out of her decision, or trying to find numerous other ways to reason with her. Instead, it had been Zen. She didn’t mind, Zen had a warmth and understanding that felt different from that of the others, but was undeniably close to that of Yoosung.

Zen voiced that he didn’t want her getting into trouble, or hurting herself for that matter. She’d supposed that deep down, he thought that she was reckless too, a reckless little girl with the desire to save someone who she really didn’t know all too much about. It was like he could read minds, or hear her thoughts, because he was soon declaring that he didn’t think she was reckless at all, whilst Jumin and Jaehee thought that she had been thinking for the moment, without weighing up potential repercussions, Zen had told her that she was brave to consider someone else’s life above that of her own.

“I do think that you should wait until V or Seven get to you though, MC. They’ll be able to help you in helping your friend. I’m sure of it.”

“That isn’t the point. I fear that if I leave it too long, it’ll be too late for him. I can’t risk that. I have to do something. I know that Jaehee and the others must think I’m reckless, and perhaps so, but he’s my friend. I promised him.”

“No one thinks your reckless, MC. Yoosung phoned me because he was concerned. I can’t speak much for Mr. CEO-in-line, but I know that they care about you.”

They had finished the conversation soon after that. Zen had bid her a goodnight after mentioning how good his skin looked after being moisturised, and MC had taunted that her skin looked just as good, and maybe even better.

The next morning came easier than the mornings before, mostly because MC had been torn between decisions, and her own ideas, wondering between what was the possible and the impossible. This morning came with blue skies and the gentle heat of delicate sun beams dancing through the span of opened curtained, followed by the luxurious chorus of bird song, and their delicate tittering that are sweet melodies to her ears. She smells freshly brewed tea and buttered toast, and turns within the direction of the desk and chair, and politely wonders how someone got in without waking her up. She could only assume that it wasn’t Ray, considering he had an aura about him which was to respect a woman’s boundaries and privacy and knock beforehand. He had a delicate knock and a soft voice that would call out to her during later hours.

In the end, she decides that it probably was Ray, after she notes the few flowers that are also left behind, and she couldn’t imagine anyone else bringing her flowers. Ray brings her flowers, sometimes he brings her favourite flowers, beautifully plucked and coordinated, and sometimes he introduces her to flowers that she never knew existed. In a matter of a few days, Ray had come to understand that MC loved the beauty and purity that lay within the flowers he brought her, he found that whenever he gave her a flower, she wore of a smile of innocence and glorious youth, and in a matter of a few days, Ray had managed to open up a new world to MC. A world that was delicate and precise, one of beauty and innocence, with possibilities that MC once perceived to be beyond her reach. That was why MC had to save Ray, so that she, in turn, could show him a world beyond the walls that he had crafted.

Her morning went by peacefully. She’d received multiple messages from Yoosung asking if she had eaten, and asking if she was okay, which she responded that she was okay, and that yes, she had eaten. She received multiple messages after that asking if she was still going to help her friend, and that Yoosung stated that he wished he was anything near as brave as she was. She participated in two chat rooms that morning, the first one consisting of Jaehee and Jumin, and Jaehee scolded her immediately for leaving her so worried. Jumin, on the other hand, had questioned if MC had eaten that morning as if the conversation from last night was non-existent. In the end, MC merely assumed that Jumin had accepted MC’s strong will and knew better than to try and change her mind.

The second chat room started with Yoosung and Zen, and Zen had been lecturing Yoosung about how he had stayed up the night previous playing LOLOL, whilst MC declared that one day she’d quite like to play the game with him, just to see what all the fuss was about. The conversation ended soon after that, Yoosung claimed he was getting distracted by the game, and Zen decided he needed to go and get groceries, and that left MC pouting slightly as she shut down her phone, wondering what else she could from here.

She could go and look around some of the other rooms on the floor, but she was pretty certain that she had seen them all, and she wasn't permitted to leave her floor, unless stated otherwise. She was half convinced that she could call or message Ray, but then decided that if he had been free, he would have messaged or called her already. She moves over to the many shelves instead, or in particular, the shelf that harboured the glass figurines. She likes the dancing one in particular, the one with the two glass figures that dance together as a peaceful lullaby is played for them. They dance in small circles, hand in hand, and face-to-face, the blue of their eyes both focused upon one another. They don’t stop dancing until the music stops.

She carefully turns the key, hearing the small cranks move once, then twice, and then a few more time after that, before the movement stiffened, signalling that she had fully cranked the key. She then let go, and stepped back carefully. They dance in beautiful, little circles and she feels as if she knows their every move perfectly, too perfectly in fact, that she almost begins to move in time with them. The melody played is a sweet chorus of music box chimes. She swears that she could hear the calling of faint pianos, and violins that applaud every beautiful movement they do. How beautiful, to live the life as a figurine, dancing within elegant, practised and precise circles, and being eternally beautiful within the eyes of the one who holds her hands.

The music soon comes to steady stop, and instead is replaced with the sound of a precisely placed knock. _Ray_. Only he can offer such a tranquil sense of peace within the way his knuckles tap against the wood of the door.

“Ray?”

“MC. Did you wait for me?”

“I did. Come in.” She listens to the sound of the handle turning carefully, before her door is carefully opened. He opens the door so carefully, there isn’t even a creak or a cracking of the hinges as the door stretches out before him. She tells herself that he looks as magnificent as he did on the first day that she actually saw him. Remarkable, he was, with eyes that held the magnitude of the galaxies, with pockets of hope maintained within a dignified hue.

“I’m sorry, MC. I wanted to come for you sooner.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” She says. She doesn’t even think, and at this point, she realises that she really doesn’t need too. She means it, regardless.

“You… You are?” She notes his stuttered response, and the way in which he squints lightly at her, as if he’s attempting to peel fantasy from reality, or find lies embedded within her words. He only finds a sense of hope within the way she smiles and looks at him, she smiles at him as if he is the only person that exists within her world, and she looks at him as if he is the most glorious thing to exist. There is a warmth within her, one of which he would like to touch, but fears that she’ll burn like the sun, and thus he'll be burnt for his greed.

“Would you like to see the gardens with me? I’d like to show you something.”

* * *

 

It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust to the bright light that flaunts before her. The dark of the blindfold that had been placed over her eyes hadn’t been all too comforting, but Ray had sworn that it would only be for a short while, and once she had her ceremony, she would be free to wander without a blindfold. He’d had a hand resting politely upon her shoulder, and another hand faintly holding onto her fingers, and he held them as if they were precious, fragile and something to be adored, as if one wrong move could leave them shattering beneath his touch.

She squinted faintly at the light, and blinked several times before her eyes could adjust to the warmth. The gardens were a thing of beauty, something that belonged in a dream, or a fairy tale, something that would appear only within the crisp pages of the old books and novels that were stacked within her room. The grass looks greener than usual, and the bushes and other greenery seem to bloom with more beauty than anything else could that was outside the walls. She notes that there are blossoms and trees that grow small berries, though they don’t look ready to be picked. She imagines that they’ll taste nice once they are rip enough to be picked.

“You like berries?” Ray stands aside of her, his voice soft and calming, delicate chimes of warmth dancing faintly across the span of her cheek as he watches her. She is shorter than him, not by too much, but she is short enough that she requires the tips of her toes, just to be able to allow her fingers to grace the green of the berries.

“I do. Blackberries in particular. They’re very nice in a pie.”

“Pie? Blackberry pie?”

“Yes. I would like to make to make one with you, one day. I hear pie is better with company.” She says. Her fingers soon leave the berries, and she’s turning carefully towards the vast collection of coloured flowers. They all vary in colour and sizes, some are fully bloomed, and others have yet to spring to life, but all seem agile and glorious as they bask beneath the morning light.

“Maybe once you have had your ceremony, the berries will be ready. I would like to pick berries with you, MC.”

“Ray?”

“Yes?”

“If I ever had to leave, would you come with me?” The wondrous colouring of his eyes lands upon her. She has her back to him, and she is absentmindedly allowing her fingers to run over the heads of the flowers, soaking in the soft feel of the petal between agile digits. He finds her question to be one that is curious – is she thinking of leaving? Does she _want_ to leave him? Or does she want to go wherever he goes?

“Are you wanting to leave, MC?”

“No, Ray. _But_ , if I had to leave, and I asked you to come with me, would you?” Her voice is soft, it comes like the gentle waves of an ocean, brushing up against the golden bead of sand. There is sincerity within her voice, she is generally asking him a question, without having ill-intent behind her reasoning. He stumbles upon his thoughts at first, tongue lolling over words of which he wishes to speak, but instead finds himself watching the way she moves, the way her hair cascades down the span of her back, dancing over the ridges of her spine like a waterfall. It’s only when he hears her sharp hiss that he comes tumbling out of his thoughts, he eyes fluttering over her, searching for what could be the source of her issue.

She turns slightly towards him, her index finger splayed before her, with a speckle of crimson to decorate her flesh. She had been intent on pressing her bloodied finger against her skirt, or top, but had been halted in her movements when Ray reached for her wrist.

“You must be careful. The thorns are very sharp.”

“You mustn’t worry. It’s a pinprick at most. You didn’t answer my question, Ray.”

“I couldn’t leave, MC. My savior… She saved me. This is where I belong... Where you belong... _With me_." He speaks as if it easy to just stay here and forget everything that is beyond the walls of this place. He speaks as if it easy to forget the friends that she had made within the span of a few days, Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee... _All of them_. They all had differences and boundaries to which she wished to pick at, in order to understand them better. She sighed softly as Ray applied light pressure onto her finger, it wasn't that bad, it was the tiniest speck of blood, and she should have been more careful, but to Ray, she had become a treasure, precious and easily tarnished.

"I don't think I belong here, Ray. There is an entire world out there. Say you'll come with me."

"It's those Als, isn't it? They've tricked you. V... And that hacker. They're bugged, MC. I told you their bugs make them lie. Are they turning you against me? You know that they're not real, don't you? I'm the only one that's real."

"They're not Als, are they Ray? They're real people."

"They're not! Do you like them, MC?"

"I do. I'd like to think of them as my friends. They're very nice and complex people. I'd like to meet them. I'd like you to come with me." Her voice is a mere whisper, a delicate breeze that reminds you of the calm after the storm. She's staring him directly in the face, her eyes focusing on his, and his appear to be much sharper than usual. They're almost dangerous in a sense, but Ray isn't dangerous, is he? No. He's warm, and he's kind, with a soft smile, and a harmonic laugh to match. He's got warm hands and eyes that allow her to hope all over again.

"Why... Why are you saying this? Don't you like me? I can't... I can't bare the thought of you not liking me. Don't you want to stay with me, MC? My MC." _His MC_. Her heart falters and catches with her throat, along with the burning feeling that threatens to burn holes through her epidermis. She can feel the sharp sting developing within the back of her throat, the agony that balls up, and threatens to tear her insides out. It catches within her eyes, but she fights back the threat of tears by plastering on a smile instead. She does like him, she likes him very much, she likes _all_ the little things that he does, she likes how he squints under the light of the sun, and how he holds her hands reassuringly when she'd walking blindfolded. She likes how he brings her breakfast, the way he smiles when she says something that he approves of. She likes the sound of his voice, and how she wishes that she could record him, and listen to it. She likes how his nose crinkles when he seems almost flustered by his own words. She likes how he cares for the plants and the flowers that he tends too, and the way he runs his fingers along them, and she swears that they live to bloom within his very existence.

"I do like you, Ray. I just... Wouldn't ever want to leave you here. Wherever _I_ go, I'd like you to come with me. What if... Your savior came with us? Would you follow?"

"My Savior would never leave here. It's paradise."

"But what if?"

"She wouldn't... I wouldn't... I would... I would follow you, MC. But I would rather you stay here. After your ceremony, the Savior will protect you, like she protects me. She's good to me. She's good, _yes_. She saved me. You will meet her soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I recently finished replaying V's route (it's like my fourth time replaying it) and I have such a soft spot for Ray, and I really wanted him to be saved, and be back with his brother. Plus I'm also really tired of the whole: MC has to sit there and wait until we save her thing, so I decided to write a little thing where MC decides to save herself and Ray, but I'm also dedicating it to my lovely friend, Janni, who also loves ray very much♥.
> 
> There will definitely be updates to this, and I hope to get to them regularly. If you wish to hit me up on Tumblr to talk about headcanons, and whatnot, please feel free to do so, and find me at: @katcchans.


End file.
